


Weaklings

by Sadylovespie



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Biker AU, F/M, Gangs, Will probably have smut, badass biker chick, first fanfic, please don't hate me for any heartbreaks you asked for it, sorry for any inaccuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadylovespie/pseuds/Sadylovespie
Summary: Biker AuAfter the American government fell apart, the country was left to be ruled by the strongest, biker gangs taking up the lead. Four of them stand out, each ruling their respective territories. The western Rattlers, the southern Atlanta Five, the Eastern Saviors, and by far the most powerful, the northern Kodiaks.Leading the Saviors on a merry chase, President Of the Kodiaks, Evelyn Barter, is on a mission to finally end the rivalry once and for all. The battle to the top was difficult, but staying there is the hard part. And nobody will take that from her.Until she gets caught, that is.





	1. In Which Our Hero Screws Up

Evelyn groaned but hurriedly jumped up at the sound of her phone buzzing in her travel bag. The ground had been hard, cold, and insect infested. All around, it made for a sleepless night. In fact, the phone buzzing hadn't even woken her up. She wasn't surprised by the call, she had been expecting it, but it couldn't have happened at a more inoppurtuned time. The Saviors were hot on her trail.

"Hey, Taylor. How's the delivery going? Any problems?" Evelyn asked her lead Enforcer. The delivery being a huge mass of arms that a street gang was interested in purchasing

"No problem, pres. Aside from the press going on a blitz over the fact that the infamous Kodiak president is traveling alone. Everybody wants to know where you are and who you are. Bad for you if you get caught, but it leaves us in the clear."

"That's good."

"Did you not hear me?  _Everyone is looking for you. Everyone!_ "

"Quit yelling at me! I haven't had my coffee yet, I'm cold, and it's freaking five in the morning here! Yeah, I know that they're looking for me. That was part of the plan, you idiot!"

"Well, sorry for being concerned," she continued to harp on. "Where are you anyway? It's like nine o'clock here."

"I'm in the East. Gotta go, Tay. Keep the kids safe, dear."

She snorted. "No problem,  _honey._ " Evelyn's words sank in. "Wait, East. What the—"

Eve hung up. She could her the rumble of bikes in the distance. They had been closer than she first thought. Throwing the phone into her duffle, she got on her bike and started it, listening to the engine thrum. Keeping a gun by her side, she took off, intent on not being an easy catch for the Saviors.

* * *

* * *

 Negan stood up and looked around. The site was fresh, so fresh that the fire's smoke still wafted through the air. However, he was more interested in the lone tag that remained half buried under the dirt. The name was a shocker, but not an unpleasant one.

_Evelyn Barter_

Hard to believe that the infamous coldblooded leader of the Kodiaks would be a woman. Then again, in these times,  strength was strength. Those that underestimated their opponents would inevitably end up being thrown down to the bottom. But still...

This made things more intriguing. He had been trying to over-throw that gang and become the most powerful gang ever since the gov. fell. If this Barter woman had a pretty face, then he'd take her for a prize as well.

He walked over to his bike and straddled it. Negan gave instructions for part of the group to head north and see what was going on with the Kodiaks. The rest of them would follow the president. He didn't tell them about his discovery. Negan wanted the woman for himself. This was more fun than he had in a while. After his struggle for power, and still ending up second, this was sure to be a power play that would effect the entire nation.

* * *

* * *

 Eve looked at the road and then at the map and then at the terrain in front of her.  _Aw, hell._ Nothing matched what she was supposed to see. Well, it was time to face the music. 

Her, one of the most feared people in the country, had gotten lost. If this had been anyone else, Eve would have chuckled.

Instead, she shot at the sky, hoping that maybe if she hit God, then he might strike her down and spare her from the misery.


	2. Knock 'Em Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's badass skills make an appearance. Negan is only slightly turned on by that.

Eve stood staring at the map for God only knows how long. By her estimates, she was off by... She was going as far away from her original track as was humanly possible. She couldn't read a map to save her life, which might actually turn out to be true if she stuck around any longer. Her only choice would be to continue on and hope for the best.

Eve hopped onto her bike and once again took off. Just three more days of this cat and mouse bullshit before she could return to her gang's mansion known solely as "The Den." Or rather, have Taylor send her directions so that she can make it back without getting caught/lost.

Some would find it hard to believe that someone like her would be this helpless when it came to directions, but to be fair, where she lived, nobody actually read maps; they had all just gotten on the "road" which was actually just a pile of snow that was slightly less deep than the surrounding area. Even then, she had only ever been this far south on deliveries, and as President, she rarely went to personally see business done. She preferred to manage things from a distance. Not to say that she didn't like getting her hands dirty every now and then. The only reason she was running from the Saviors was to draw attention away from the delivery that Taylor was operating. It was their biggest one yet, and the other gangs knew that an alliance was going down between her biker gang and the southern one.

The Saviors wanted to get to the top. Well, that wasn't going to happen so long as she was here. The top is a scary place to be, but falling from it is an even scarier thought. The alliance with Atlanta 5 will be the power play of the century.

* * *

* * *

 She was well and truly lost. This is the first time that she had ever felt so helpless. And it ticked her off.

There had been a tiny motel and she had stopped there to rest. Hey, if she didn't even know where she was going, then how could her tail? To be fair, she was directly in their territory. Eve had figured  that it would take them forever to realize she was right under their noses. She had underestimated them. Not a day after the press caught a "leak" that biker President of the Kodiaks had gone solo and she had gotten a tail.

If it truly was Negan, then she was screwed. 

He might not remember it, but they had met once. Before all hell broke loose. Before the government fell. At a bar in Missouri, the night that she had almost jumped off a bridge. He tailed her then, too. And stopped her. This time though, she knew that he wouldn't be the one saving her. He'd probably push her off the bridge himself.

It was a bitter thought, but true nonetheless. Everyone had changed. Eve was a perfect example of it. Did she miss the days when she could just relax at home without worrying about getting killed? A little bit, yeah.

Did she miss taxes? Hell no.

Anyway, after shoving a gun into the face of the motel owner, he had agreed to let her spend the night for half off. You might ask, if Evelyn Baxter is such a badass, then why doesn't she just force him to give her the entire night, free of pay? Well, that's because business is business. If the economy went to the ground, then no one would have money to buy weapons and the such to keep them safe. That would run her out of business.

Anyway, there was another problem.

One of her tags was missing, and if she didn't want the Saviors to find out her identity, then she would have to retrace her steps. This also meant that she could get lost all over again.

Tomorrow she would ride back and try to find it before the Saviors did. But just for tonight, she was going to lay in this almost soft bed and sleep in a sort of warm room.

God, she wished that she was back home.

* * *

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Eve paid the motel owner and left, making sure that his child, a girl of about fifteen, got the same amount and more. Eve didn't like the way the girl's uncle looked at her, and had slipped her some money on the side. She had also told her that the minute she could, the girl was to come up north and ask for Eve Barter if she still wanted a job.

Call it weakness, but Eve had always treated children with kindness. Sure, there was a little tough love, but never cruelty. Back at the Den, some of her gang members had kids. Eve had always loved bringing them sweets when no one was looking. Taylor might be the only one to know about this, but she would never tell. She knew that, for all of Eve's idiosyncrasies, if there was a threat to her power then Eve wouldn't hesitate to take them out.

No weakness could be shown. Otherwise,  it would be exploited.

So Eve once aginhit the road, retracing her steps as far as she could. She didn't find the campsite. Or even anything that looked remotely close to the road she had previously traveled. Instead she ran into a group of bikers, about five of them, all wearing patches that declared them Saviors. Eve was wearing her own patches, including her President patch and the patch of her gang. It was a rampaging bear, with a human arm dangling from its jaws. The Saviors had wings instead, black ones that looked like they had been dipped in tar.

She had no choice but to ride through them and hope that they wouldn't stop her. Turning back wasn't a choice, they'd see her patch and her back would be exposed. Eve didn't speed up either, that could be taken as a threat, and slowing down would be a sign of weakness. So she steadily approached them.

Her fears were realized though, when they stopped and cut her off. Even worse, she recognized the one square in the middle. Negan. Holding her missing dog tag.

_Fuck._

* * *

* * *

Negan twirled the dog tag around the thin chain he had put it on. The woman in front of him gave no reaction, not that he had expected one. She was a beauty, copper red hair, hot leather, and a sexy bike. He couldn't see her eyes behind the shades she was wearing, but he knew that the color had to be green. What better contrast for hair like that?

He was considering taking her, even if she wasn't Evelyn. A pretty lil' thing like that shouldn't prove to be too much of a fight. And once she found out who he was, there wouldn't be any resistance at all.

"Hello there, darling," he called out. "What are you going out here by yourself? Ain't you got a man?"

No reaction. Hm, hardly fun. He tried again, curious as to whether he could bait her. "Unless you're one of those who have a woman waiting on you." 

She still didn't bat an eye or even blush. She got off her bike, cocked a hand on her hip, and took off her sunglasses. He had been right. Eyes the color of grass stared at him without a hint of fear but more or less like... Determination?

"I'm one of those who don't have anyone waiting on me. And what about you? One of these pretty boys yours?"

Negan took a moment to process her words. His men were chuckling softly, trying to keep him from hearing. He gritted his teeth and smiled at the red head. Well, it was more of a snarl.

"No, I'm afraid that my boat don't float that way, miss. Now, maybe you can tell me something?"

She stiffened a little. "Depends on what you want to know?"

He decided not to beat around the bush. "You hear of anyone by the name of Evelyn Barter?"

The only reaction she gave was a smile. "Yeah, I've heard of her. And just this morning I saw her when I was looking in the mirror."

He gave a jolt of surprise before shrugging. The men around him were looking at him, ready for him to give the order to pounce. He nodded, a movement he didn't want her to see.

And yet, the moment his men pulled out their guns, she had fired twice, sending half of them down. The other two fired back, but she some how managed to dodge that. She made it over to them and stabbed them with a long blade, enough that they couldn't move, but not so much as to kill them.

Negan grabbed his bat and made a move to bash her head in. He hesitated though. He wanted her for a pet, and damaged goods weren't attractive. His hesitation cost him, as she tackled him by the legs and tore the bat straight from his grasp, throwing it away.

She straddled his legs, keeping him pinned like a spread butterfly. The red hair rained down her back, the clear grass green eyes looking at him with an odd amount of gentleness. Negan struggled to throw her off, but she just gripped him tighter. She was unbelievably strong, which was completely hot to his fucked-up mind. He felt his jeans tighten, and knew that she noticed too when she gave him a disgusted look.

He shrugged. Any man would get hard if a woman who looked like her had settled her thighs over his crotch. Yeah, so she had just killed two of his men and the other two were forced together by a blade spearing their insides. This was simple biology, nothing more. 

Evelyn leaned over him and whispered, "If you had just let me go, none of this would have happened. As it is I had to kill two men. Aren't you glad that I left those other two alive so that they can untie you after I'm gone? Of course, one will die the minute they separate and so will the other one if they take out the blade. Hopefully, that won't happen. Oh, and before I forget..." She reached out and wrapped off the dog tag. "Thank you for getting this. I was worried that I had lost it. Now, let me get that rope. Don't move,  _cher._ I really don't want to shoot you."

Evelyn grabbed nylon top from her bag and proceeded to tie his hands behind his back. She came in front of him abd they locked eyes. She took a short breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Under her breath she murmured, "Jesus Christ. This is gonna be a huge fuckin' mistake."

Before he could even wonder what she was talking about, she sealed her lips to his in a short hard kiss. Eve leaned back and licked her lips. A considering look crossed through her eyes befors she gave a slight nod. Once again she kissed him, a little deeper this time. 

Negan knew that he should do something. Bite her, headbutt her. Instead, he kissed her back. Her tongue met his, teeth clashed, and a rough groan escaped his lips. What the hell?

Evelyn finally stood back. She had a serene expression, but Negan was satisfied when he saw her heaving chest. 

"Well," she said shaky, "That was fun. But I have to go and I don't want any funny business."

She drew back a hand and punched him in the face. Negan was knocked unconscious as she took her knife and slashed their tires. She knocked the other two guys out, took out the knife, and quickly bandaged their wounds. She didn't want them to die, it wasn't a necessary death, but she had to leave without them following. So she knocked them out, got on her bike, and started north. Eventually she would get home.

 


	3. Unusual Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn meets up with the Atlanta Five.

Eve loves pie. In fact, the moment she got home she got a slice of it. Now she was sitting in her office, waiting for the boys to send in the call that her guys were back. It was taking too long. They should have been back before she was. If there had been any trouble from the Atlanta Five, then they had to scatter before making it home on their own time. She just wished that that wasn't what happened.

She was trying to enjoy the pie when Luke, one of her member's sons, walked in. He had a worried expression, and his voice quavered when he said, "There are men who want to see you, ma'am."

Eve put the pie down onto her desk. "Alright. You get the other kids and bring them here. Don't leave here unless I say so, okay? There are snacks in the fridge. Pass them out."

Luke went to get the children and she descended the flights of stairs, withdrawing her gun in the process. It might just be that a few men were wounded, but she wasn't taking any chances that it was Negan and his crew. Eve had knocked them unconscious in the hopes that they wouldn't see her, and that she could get a head start, but for all she knew, they could have woken up sooner than she had thought.

When she did make it down, it was to see a group of unfamiliar people. None of them had their guns withdrawn, and while her men had their weapons out, they were relaxed.

"Are you Rick Grimes?" she asked sharply. They shouldn't be here. In fact, they were supposed to be the whole way down in Georgia. And her gang was supposed to be here, with the money, safe and unharmed.

"Yes, I am. Where's the President? I have to see the President."

Eve looked at him skeptically. "You are, darlin'. Now, do you mind telling me why _you_ are here and my members are not?"

He swallowed, but didn't seem quite as shocked as she thought he'd be. "There was a problem. Negan arrived in the middle of the load-off. Your team scattered, all except for one. We were taken captive."

Calmly, she asked, "Which one stayed behind?" 

"A blonde woman; introduced herself as Taylor. He took us and killed two of my men, including my Enforcer."

Eve nodded. "Alright and what do you want me to do about it?"

"I'm asking for your help. I want vengeance and I want my people back."

"And you'll give me what in exchange?"

"Trading rights in the south, as well as twenty-five percent of all sells."

"Alright, I'll help you. On one condition, of course."

He eyed her warily. "And that is?"

"I don't want Negan dead. I'm going to keep him alive for a little, okay?"

"Fine."

"Then that's that. I'll have my team ready. We'll leave tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I watched my first episode of The Walking Dead. Yes, I skipped to season 7, which is a big no-no, but I am going to watch all seasons, from beginning, I promise.
> 
> Be prepared for a rant someday if I get too emotionally attached.


	4. Waiting It Out

Eve had the entire gang ready. Everyone wanted blood for what happened to an ally of theirs. Although the alliance isn't official, loyalty is strong among the Kodiaks. Each member would take personal offense to the slight that had been offered to not only Rick,  but to her as well.

She noticed a boy with a patch covering his eye loading a pack onto a bike. She strode over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No children ride with my gang. You stay here, kid."

Rick walked over. "He's my son."

"And did you not just hear the words come from my mouth? He stays. My guess is that Negan already tried to use him against you. That won't happen again, you hear? Also, the women stay behind. Negan has a reputation for collecting pretty things."

"Then why aren't you staying?"

Eve turned back to the kid. "I'll take that as a compliment, kid. I'm not staying because no matter what happens, if he takes me, I'll kill him."

She didn't elaborate that she had a bizarre obsession for the man. That would be weird. The kid still looked a little lost as he pulled his pack off the bike and she rolled her eyes. "C'mon kid. You can ride behind me. At the first breath of trouble, though, I want you to scatter. No playing the hero, or else I'll have you shipped back here faster than you can apologize. Alright?"

He nodded.

Eve turned around and headed towards her bike, the kid following her. She paused for a moment before saying, "Give me a few moments to adjust some things." She then proceeded to tear off various saddle bags filled with weapons, discarding what she didn't need. In the end, she kept out four guns and the set of blades she always kept with her. Along with that was a pack of explosives, but she didn't see any reason to tell anyone else that and possibly start a widespread panic. They were only for a point in which they found themselves surrounded. If she was going to die, then she was taking them with her.

A little too far, maybe, but Eve wouldn't allow for someone to take her captive. Not again.  _Never again._ She would die before she let that happen.

Anyway, the kid watched in awe as she hefted the bags and threw them onto a spare bike. Her armory was vast, it was the reason why she was the main arms dealer in the country. Or any where, for that matter.

Eve got onto the bike and started it, hearing the powerful motor give a low purr. She motioned for the kid to get on the back. "Hey, you! C'mon, we don't have all day."

"My name is Carl."

"Good for you, but did it sound like I asked?"

"I could drive on my own, you know."

"I could also just leave you here, you know. I want you where I can see you, got it?"

Eve imagined that she heard him grumble beneath his breath as he settled down behind her. "Carl, it's nothing personal. I just don't want your blood on my hands and I imagine that your father doesn't want that either."

He didn't say anything, so Eve took off in a burst. He cursed and quickly threw a hand around her waist to keep from falling off. Barely hiding a smirk, she motioned behind for the others to follow. Her gang took the back and Rick's was in the middle. She had more members and to be honest, his entire gang was in pretty bad shape. If what she heard was true, then  Negan had beaten the Hell outta them, mentally and physically. Not only that, but he was known for making any and all punishments public. The Atlanta Five had been an ally of sorts for them, and when they had decided to become allies with the Kodiaks, he must have seen it as a betrayal. 

To be fair, Eve would have done the same. However, Negan had her enforcer as well as the lives of two of her allies. The two he had killed made up for the punishment for her killing his two men. But he had taken something of hers, and so she would do the same.

Only problem was that she wasn't taking _his_ Enforcer. No, Eve wanted something that would make a point.

She wanted Negan.

* * *

* * *

After a rough day of leaving the northern cold, the gangs were well on their way towards the Eastern part of the country. Eve lead them confidently, her eidetic memory leading them there without error. She sucked at understanding maps, but once she saw a trail, she never forgot it.

When it approached evening, they stopped and started to unpack the tents. They were too close to Negan's compound to risk starting a fire, so they were just setting up tents and the like. Rick and Carl were helping her with the large tent that she would have to share with them. It was separated into three sections, but Eve knew that she wouldn't get very much sleep tonight. 

Casually, Rick asked, "How do you know where Negan's lair is? Even when negotiating our 'alliance' with him, we never saw it."

She shrugged. "During the time in which I led them on that merry little chase, I staked out the area around the compound, looking for any weak spots." She didn't mention that she snuck into the room Negan had occupied and watched him sleep. There was a faint feeling that it wouldn't go over well.

Carl stared at her and defensively, she asked, "What?"

"You went into enemy territory, camped out for a night, risking possible death and takeover of your gang, just because you were _curious_?"

"Why not? Boy, there isn't anyone to tell me what to do or when to do it. If I want to kill you, then I will. If I want to share this pie, then I will, even though that isn't very likely. You aren't my keeper, nobody is. So shut up, quite complaining, and put up that tent. I want to get some sleep and you can ask around, I'm murderous when I don't get my sleep."

Carl angrily staked the tent poles into the ground and Eve couldn't help a smirk as she asked, "Boy, have you ever put a tent up before?"

She took them and stuck it into the soil with a smoothness that Carl wished he was capable of. "Never mind the question. Go over and help the others if they can't manage. You need any help, make sure you come to me."

"Yes, ma'am. By the way..." he hesitated.

"Spit it out, Carl. And call me Eve or Bax. None of the 'ma'am' stuff."

"What's your plan for getting into the compound?"

Eve looked at him sharply. "Let's wait until tomorrow to discuss this."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Er, yeah. Hope you enjoyed that. First Walking Dead fanfic I've written, and as warning, I'll admit that I've never watched the entire series. Or even an episode. It's just that the character of Negan intrigues me, and I think he'd make a badass biker.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Sadylovespie


End file.
